A StarTech's Tale: The Star Rod
by OPFan37
Summary: Based off of Paper Mario. The only StarTech in the world used to live peacefully in Star Haven...until Bowser showed up and stole the Star Rod. Now he follows Mario in order to rescue the honourable Star Spirits. Filled with crazy enemies, insane stalkers, and for some reason waffles, the team set off to fulfill their quest to reclaim the Mushroom Kingdom's wishes!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A StarTech's Introduction. 

"WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!"

I jumped out of bed and fell on my face, VERY painfully.

"Owwww..." I moaned into the floor.

"Honestly, I swear you could sleep for the whole Mushroom Kingdom!" A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see a small golden star with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Shine." I replied, standing up and dusting myself off. "What time is it?"

She looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "You know we have no way of telling the time."

"I know, I know." I sighed.

"Anyway, the honourable Star Spirits wish to see you." The star lectured me. "Shake a leg...foot...whatever." And with that she quickly flew out the door.

I instantly tried to sort myself out and get my bandanna on.

Let me just take this time to say hello to you readers. Yes, I am aware I'm in a story, but I like my life, so don't ruin it for me.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ellip. Now I know what your thinking, 'Oh what a stupid name de blah de bleargh de BLEHGH!'. It's actually short for Elliptical Galaxy, a type of galaxy that is sphere shaped or, to put it scientifically, a spheroid.

I live in Star Haven, this place HIGH above the Mushroom Kingdom where dreams go. This is where the honourable Star Spirits and Star Kids live, they are the beings that grant peoples wishes, obviously they don't grant greedy or giant wishes.

I, am not a Star Kid, nor an honourable Star Spirit, I am what is known as a StarTech. In fact, I'm the only StarTech in Star Haven. In fact, I'm the only StarTech in the whole WORLD. I was found in Star Haven as a baby one day, I guess you could say that was the day I was born.

Being a StarTech means I am a combination of wishes and technology, a lot of the Star Kids I live with say I'm a mash up of wishes come to life. I personally don't care, just as long as I'm happy.

I started as Star Haven's bodyguard ever since I was five. The reason being that these things called Embers try to get in sometimes. I'll tell you that just one of those things leads to a pretty tough battle, but it'sworth it to protect the only home I've ever known.

I should describe myself shouldn't I? I have a...spheric body structure, with two azure blue feet, no legs, meaning I'm short, laugh it up. I have two large, yellow oval eyes and I wear a dark blue hat with two stubby points. I also wear a bandanna that covers not only my mouth, but the front of my ball for a body as well, it's light blue with a golden gear imprinted on the front. I don't have any visible ears...or a nose...but I can still hear and smell fine. I DO have a mouth, I just keep it covered most of the time. I have no arms, no biggie, but I do have a pair of white mitten gloves for hands. How you don't ask? They float next to me, my feet are connected to my body even without those limbs but my hands float. Reason? I have my own gravitational pull, and no, it's not because I'm fat. As well as being half wishes and half tech, I also act like a teeny tiny planet, which I take pride in. One more thing, I have a HALO! That's right, there's a HALO above my head. It's golden and in the shape of a gear, and it's constantly spinning. Try to seperate it from me and it'll shoot through reinforced steel.

Did you get all that? You should've. It could be VERY important in the future!

...Or not. Probably not.

Anyway, that's enough breaking the fourth wall, the author better repair it quick.

I walked out of my brick (we can make it up here) house and walked (we have paths too) to the sanctuary of the honourable Star Spirits.

"Hey Ellip!" A star called Flash called. "Glad to see your up! Where are you going?"

"The honourable Star Spirits have summoned me." I explained.

"Great! Good luck!" He waved after me with his stubby little arm.

I got out a little blue book called 'Everything on Life' out of my hat. Misstar had given it to me when I was found, to help me learn about stuff. I flipped through the pages as I plodded along. Have you ever listened to your own footsteps? Just going 'putta-putta' all the time? I think it's really cool, I listen to myself walking all the ti-OH STARS! I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!

I eventually came to the sanctuary of the honourable Star Spirits, and the butterflies appeared in my stomach again. Gulping down the multiple lumps in my throat I stuffed my book under my hat, straightened my bandanna and halo, and took a deep breath before walking in.

The honourable Star Spirits floated around me, Eldstar, the yellow, oldest with his magnificent moustache. Mamar, the kind and gentle yellow star with her pink bow. Skolar, the knowledgeable purple star with his glasses and smaller moustache. Muskular, the brave and adventurous blue star with his matching hat. Misstar, the firm but fair pink star with golden...trails? I'm too afraid to ask her. Klevar, the all knowing yellow star with his pink bowtie and aged book that never travelled from bellow his arm. And Kalmar, the calm and collective yellow star with a..broom moustache? I don't know.

And in the middle was what they had guarded for eons and eons, the Star Rod, capable of granting any wish.

I walked into the middle whilst keeping my distance from the powerful Star Rod.

"Honourable Star Spirits." I said, bowing in the process.

"No need for such formalities, Ellip." Eldstar said as I stood up straight. "I suppose you are wondering why we called you here."

"Yes Sir." I blurted out.

"No need for sir." Eldstar chuckled.

"You've been protecting Star Haven for 9 years now. That's very impressive." Mamar said.

"So, we have discussed a matter between ourselves, and come to a conclusion." Skolar continued.

"We will allow you to make one wish using the Star Rod." Muskular finished.

I looked up with wide eyes. "H-Honourable Star Spirits, with all due respect I don't think-"

"Now, now Ellip, it is perfectly fine, we trust you." Misstar reassured me.

"I believe you will make a fine wish." Klevar agreed.

"Please, take your time. After all, it is a wish." Kalmar advised me.

Gulping back I don't know how many lumps, I shakily took the Star Rod in my fingerless hand. It felt so light, yet I knew how much power it contained. Maybe I didn't really know.

'...Okay...one wish.' I thought, trying to keep my thoughts steady. I thought about it for a while, there was a lot to think about.

But, I settled on THAT.

The subject that had haunted me since birth.

And how a wish could cure it.

I nodded with determination and held the Star Rod above my head, "I wish-"

I was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. "Bwahahaha! So this is Star Haven, eh?"

Wafting the smoke away from my eyes I looked up to see Bowser the Koopa King. I knew it was him because of...HIM. Stars always found out about people when they make wishes, and oh man, did this guy wish, too bad they're all selfish.

I turned to his companion to see she was-

"URRGGHHH! What is THAT!?" I yelled at the abomination. It was an old, crusty magikoopa with purple robes, though I couldn't tell at the time.

"WHAT!? How dare you! I am a beautiful koopa with a beautiful name!" The hideous witch shouted at me. "Kammy-"

"OLD CRONE!" I screamed, cutting her off.

"Wha-? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU OVERSIZED GOBSTOPPER!?" The hag shrieked.

The Koopa King in his flying clown car turned to me. "Hey! That's gotta be it! The Star Rod! Hey Gobstopper, hand that wish-granter over."

I clutched the rod protectively. "Never!"

He didn't seem to agree, blowing a massive trail of fire at me, singing me to a crisp as I collapsed and dropped the Star Rod.

"Ellip!" I heard Mamar cry as Bowser grabbed the Star Rod.

"Alright! Let's test this baby out!" Bowser held up the powerful item and unleashed a magic blast from it. I could only watch as the honourable Star Spirits were all transformed into cards. "Bwahahaha! Now I'll make all MY dreams come true!"

I weakly got to my feet and tried to dash over, only to fall over again. Bowser looked at me. "You still up? Don't think you can take me now I have the Star Rod, pal!" He then grabbed me by the foot and flew out of the sanctuary, dangling me over the edge of Star Haven and a MASSIVE drop.

"So long, Gobstopper!" Bowser roared as he dropped me.

Only for me to float around in space.

"...Huh?" Bowser mumbled.

"Err...your Grumpiness? We're in space." The hag whispered.

"So?" She whispered to him some more. "...Oh, right."

He then proceeded to slam down on top of me using his car, sending me spiralling down.

I shot down further and further, faster and faster, falling away from the only place I'd ever known.

'Shrooms! If I hit the ground like this, I'll die for sure!' I thought. So I flattened my hands and feet against my body, making me a perfect ball with a gear halo. Unfortunately that only turned me into a meteor that spun as I ignited and crashed into the ground, instantly knocking me unconcious.

_3rd Person POV_

A large explosion erupted from the forest, leaving behind a massive burning crater. A few minutes after the explosion, a small family of goombas wandered towards it.

"What was THAT?" A young goomba wearing a blue hat asked, peering into the new hole.

"A meteor, maybe?" A goomba with a black moustache thought aloud.

"It could be dangerous, everyone stay back." An elderly goomba with a green hat warned them.

"...I think I see someone!" The youngest goomba said, a pink bow on her head as she rushed down.

"Goombaria! Wait up!" The hat wearing goomba said as the whole family rushed down.

What they saw at the center was certainly not what they were expecting. It was a ball-like creature wearing a large bandanna that miraculously hadn't burned off. It had two hands that laid limply by it's side without any attaching limbs. And a cracked, golden gear floated above its head, buzzing it's golden glow on and off and looking like it was struggling to maintain flight.

"What is it?" Goombaria asked.

"Goombario, do you know?" The mother goomba with red lips asked the cap wearer.

"...No, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." The goomba boy said.

The moustachioed goomba examined the creatures body, which was completely covered in awful burns and injuries. "Whatever the case, it's badly injured and needs help! Gooma! Get some cold watered towels to help me carry it to the Toad House. Children, help your mother."

The three goombas dashed off to perform the task as the two males examined the thing closer.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, a shadowed figure watched the whole process.

"This looks like fun." It giggled to itself.

**Goombario's Tattle! **

Ellip: He's a StarTech, scratch that, he's the ONLY StarTech. He fell from Star Haven after Bowser took over, and he wants to rescue the Star Spirits. He seems to be hiding a lot of things...

Current Max HP: 10

Current ATK: 2

**That's it for my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated, and I hope it wasn't too complicated or anything.**

**Mario and all related characters belong to Nintendo. OC's belong to me! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

REAL Prologue: A Plea from the Stars. Part 1: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!

_Ellip's POV_

I weakly opened my eyes. There was a pounding sensation in my head and everything felt sore.

"Owwww..." I moaned weakly.

Then it all came back to me. What happened in Star Haven and how the honourable Star Spirits were captured.

"Oh NO!" I said loudly. "Dear Stars, that really DID happen! I have to save the honourable Star Spirits!"

I realized I was in some sort of wooden house, lying in a bed...

...with some guy sleeping RIGHT next to me.

"Oh Stars!" I shouted accidentally falling off the bed. I peered over the covers at him. He was a human, with a nice 'stache and a red cap with an 'M' on it. looking under the covers i found he wore a red shirt with blue overalls and brown boots. I didn't recognise him, so I guessed he didn't wish a lot.

I fumbled around inside my hat until I found 'Everything on Life', quickly opening it up. "Okay, let's see if there's a section for 'Waking up with someone else in your bed'." I mumbled, flicking through the pages. "Ah! How convenient. Okay let's see-OH DEAR STARS!"

With wide yellow eyes I looked at the stranger and then the book, alternating back and forth. I then placed the book underneath my hat and quietly walked out to go and be sick.

Before I could though a Toad walked up to me, I had never seen a real one before...he was as tall as me.

"Great! It looks like your up." The Toad said. "How are you feeling?"

"...Not too good sir." I admitted. "...Can you please tell me who that guy in there is?" I gestured to the house I had just come out of, which had a picture of a Toad's face on it.

"Oh, you mean Mario?" The Toad said.

Mario. Now there's a name I could recognise. Lot's of wishes came through about people wishing to be as strong or as brave as this Mario. But I never thought he'd look like that, and I...dear Stars...

"Yeah, sorry about stuffing you in the same bed." The Toad said. "This place is pretty small you see, we couldn't put you on the ground with those injuries, and Mario was in the same condition, if not worse!"

I looked at him. "Soooo...we didn't...?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't what?"

I did a HUGE sigh of relief.

"Please, can you tell me where I am?" I asked the Toad.

"Your in Goomba Village. The only residents are myself and a family of goombas, but they're nice folk." The Toad explained.

"I think I'd better thank them then." I said. "Thank you for looking after me."

"No problem, it's the least I could do." The Toad said happily as I walked towards the larger wooden house situated next to the one I had just come out of.

The first goombas I saw were Goombario and Goombaria, I recognized them 'cause they're some of the people who wish to be like the man I woke up in bed with, (Shudder).

"Hey! You're okay!" Goombario said. "Are you alright? What's your name? Where do you come from?"

"Yep, I'm Ellip, and I come from Star Haven, where wishes are granted." I explained.

"Really!? I always thought Star Haven was just a story." Goombaria said.

"I...guess so." I said hesitantly. I didn't realize people in the Mushroom Kingdom thought Star Haven didn't exist.

"Uh...can I ask a question?" Goombario asked. "What...are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm the only StarTech." I said.

"Only?" Goombaria said sadly.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not 'the last of my species'. I was the only one to begin with." I said.

"Are you sure? Okay...hey, is Mario any better?" Goombario siad.

"Sorry, I don't know. You must be a fan of Mario's." I said.

"Heh, yeah kinda." He said. "I'm-"

"Goombario, right? And you're Goombaria?" I laughed. "I know because of your wishes."

They both instantly blushed. "You know by our wishes?" Both said.

'Did I say something wrong?' I thought.

After meeting with the rest of the goombas I planned to head to Shooting Star Summit. It was the only pathway to get to Star Haven, but that's when Mario woke up. He listened to the goomba family out of my earshot, so I walked over to greet him.

"Hello there, Mario." I said, holding out my hand. "I'm Ellip, nice to meet you."

He shook my hand with a warm smile, he seemed really nice.

Goomama, the goomba mother, came up to us. "Mario landed in the forest a few hours after you Ellip. Bowser defeated him and kidnapped Princess Peach."

"Bowser." I frowned, with Mario sharing the same expression.

"He's planning to head to Shooting Star Summit. What did you say dear? That a star with a mustache told you to go there?" Gooma continued.

My eyes widened and I turned to Mario. "Eldstar told you to go to Shooting Star Summit?" He nodded in response, and I clapped my hands. "If Eldstar chose you for something...then I guess I can trust you. I need to get there too, soooo...do you mind if I come with you?"

He happily nodded.

"Great! Thank you so much Mario!" I said.

_Ellip joined Mario's team! He doesn't have a field ability, but he has actual HP in battle!_

I followed Mario to the gate, where Goompapa, the goomba dad, was. "Hey there you two, Goomama told me you're heading to Shooting Star Summit. I just finished fixing the gate, so you can go on ahead. This path leads to Toad Town, so the Summit is just beyond there."

"Thanks for all your help, Goompapa." I thanked him, as Mario smiled and nodded.

"No problem." Goompapa chuckled as Goombario and Goombaria came up to us.

"So, you guys are gonna save Princess Peach? I know you can do it!" Goombario cheered.

Saving princesses wasn't my thing, I just wanted to save the stars who had raised me since birth.

"Stay safe!" Goombaria said.

We both nodded as we walked towards the gate, when suddenly-

"Hee! Yee hee hee hee!" A familiar old crone suddenly flew down on her broomstick in front of us. "Well well well, if it isn't Mario. It looks like my hunch was right, and you have that annoying little Gobstopper with you as well."

"Daddy? What's that ugly flying thing?" Goombaria asked innocently.

"What!? How dare you!?" The hag yelled. "I am a beautiful koopa with a beautiful name! Kammy-"

"That, Goombaria, is an old hag." I told her.

"GAH! It's Kammy Koopa! KAMMY! KOOPA!" She roared. "You stupid sweet! Mario! You cannot defeat Lord Bowser now! The idea is preposterous! Laughable! So here's a gift from him to you!"

A weird energy filled the air, and a large yellow block with two eyes appeared, crushing the gate and blocking our way. "Yee hee hee hee!" Kammy cackled before flying off.

Goompapa, was not happy. "Umm...I just finished fixing that gate...nobody say gate to me..." I resisted the urge. "Kammy Koopa that fiend! So the princess really is in danger!"

"Mario, Ellip. Aren't you gonna save her?" Goombaria asked. Mario still nodded with determination.

"Hmm...this brick looks thick." Goompapa said. Heh, rhyme. "I think Goompa's hammer could break it though!"

"Why don't we just climb over the fence?" I suggested, pointing to the very low and small fence.

"I believe Goompa is using it to fix the veranda Mario, go and ask him for it." Goompapa ignored me.

"Or we could climb over the fence." I said with half-lidded eyes.

Mario walked to the house to get Goompa's hammer, while I face-palmed.

I waited in the house with Gooma, the goomba grandma, while Mario went to ask for Goompa's hammer. Two minutes later I was bored and went to check on them.

"Hey Mario, what's taking so long-" I stopped when I realized I'd stepped on thin air. "Oh come ooooooooooooon!" I yelled as I fell.

Once again I tucked my hands and feet against my body, with my halo obediently following. I bounced off of the ground like a rubber ball until I stopped.

"Ohhh...the world is spinning." I groaned.

After the world stopped rotating I found Mario and Goompa with hammer and for some reason a Peach doll in hand.

"Oh, hello there Ellip, just stepped out into thin air did you? Sorry about that." Goompa said. "The whole thing just collapsed, but now we've got the hammer, we can get back to the village."

As we started walking back, Goompa ran off, only to be knocked back behind us. Followed by some kind of baby koopa wearing eggshell on his head and as pants with brown shoes.

"What are you guys doing in MY playground!?" The baby koopa yelled. "The name's Jr. Troopa! And NO-ONE is allowed in here except ME! So get out!" He then charged us.

_Mini-Boss_

Mario HP: 10 FP:5

Ellip HP: 10

VS.

Jr. Troopa HP: 5

Goompa ran up to us. "Mario! Ellip! Be careful! That's Jr. Troopa, the local bully, he may be small, but he's tough!"

Mario jumped once on Jr. Troopa. Dealt 1 damage.

Ellip spun his hands around his body and into Jr. Troopa, leaving a shiny trail behind it. Dealt 1 damage.

"Alright then, 'Mario'. Take this!" Jr. Troopa yelled.

Jr. Troopa jumped on Mario. Dealt 1 damage.

Mario hammered Jr. Troopa. Dealt 1 damage.

Ellip used Star Spin on Jr. Troopa. Dealt 1 damage.

"Agghh! That's it! Take this, Mario!"

Jr. Troopa charged up his attack and jumped on Mario. Dealt 2 damage.

Mario used Jump on Jr. Troopa. Dealt 1 damage.

"Oh noooooo! Bleargh!" Jr. Troopa wailed as he fainted.

VICTORY!

Jr. Troopa got up and started whining. "Noooo! Damn it Mario! I'll be back!" He then ran off...only to run back again. "I mean it! I'll be back!" He then ran off again.

"Phew! Good work you two! Now we can finally move on!" Goompa cheered.

After smashing a second block (when we could've just climbed over the fence) recovering our health with a heart block and getting a fire flower we came to an area filled with wild goombas...sorry, evil goombas. They were pretty easy though, and that's when we heard the voice.

"Halt!" We looked up to see a shadowy figure in a tall tree. "You are the meteor that fell, yes?" He asked, pointing at me. "Prepare to-"

He then fell off of his branch. "Ah! Ouch! Gah! Damn! Fudge! Shrooms! Other mushroom swear words! Blah! WHY DOES THIS TREE HAVE SO MANY BRANCHES!?"

He finally hit the ground. He was purple with long ears and a sack with a mushroom on it. He also had black limbs and white gloves with orange boots shakily standing up we saw he had a white bandanna with a mouth with pointed teeth on it and circular eyes.

"Urrghhh..." He groaned, then noticing us and standing up quickly. "I *ahem* meant to do that."

We looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Who are you?" I had to ask.

"Who am I?" He asked, puffing out his purple chest and picking up his sack. "I am the greatest thief ever! Nabbit! And I am NOT related to that guy from A Link Between Worlds!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall." I sighed.

"Anyway, I've come to steal you." He said matter-of-factly, pointing at me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You see any other guys like you around?" He said with a gesture. "I could probably sell you as a minion...or a toilet cleaner...or...a living basketball."

Mario stood in front of me protectively.

"Oh yeah, Mario." He said. "Y'know we're destined to meet in the future. And by that I mean I'm destined to be an annoying side-quest in the future. Might as well get it over with! I'll pummel you and take that basketball!"

"StarTech." I said with a twitching eye.

_Nabbit Battle_

Mario HP: 10 FP: 5

Ellip HP: 10

VS.

Nabbit HP: 10

Mario used Hammer on Nabbit. Dealt 1 damage.

Ellip used Star Spin on Nabbit. Dealt 1 damage.

Nabbit charged Mario. Dealt 2 damage.

Mario used Jump on Nabbit. Dealt 1 damage.

Ellip used Star Spin on Nabbit. Dealt 1 damage.

Nabbit charged Ellip. Dealt 2 damage.

Mario and Ellip attacked Nabbit with a Hammer and Star Spin. Dealt 2 damage.

"Okay, this is just getting boring." Nabbit sighed. "Take this!"

Nabbit reached into his sack and threw a bomb at Mario and Ellip. Both took 2 damage.

Mario and Ellip attacked Nabbit with a Jump and a Star Spin. Dealt 2 damage.

Nabbit used Bomb Throw. Mario and Ellip took 2 damage each. Mario and Ellip are in Danger!

Mario and Ellip attacked Nabbit with Hammer and Star Spin. Dealt 2 damage.

"Nooo! How could I lose to a fat italian and a blue basketball!?" Nabbit wailed before fainting.

We both then decided we hated him.

VICTORY!

"You two truly make a formidable team." Goompa chuckled as we left Nabbit alone.

We finally arrived back in Goomba Village where we were greeted by Goombario and Goombaria. Mario handed the Peach doll to Goombaria, who earned a Star Piece and a kiss. Goompa came out of his house with a badge called Power Jump for Mario, who pinned it on with a smile.

"Oh yes, Mario, Ellip. Why don't you take Goombario on your journey? I'm sure he'll be a valuable ally." Goompa advised.

Mario nodded happily. "Sure, the more the merrier." I agreed.

"Really? Yesss! You won't regret it you guys!" Goombario cheered.

_Goombario joined the party! He uses Tattle to tell you about places and things!_

So with our new party member, Mario smashed the block and we walked out of Goomba Village.

"Good luck!" Goompapa called.

"Visit again soon!" Goombaria cheered.

"Don't forget to wipe your nose, Goombario!" Goomama shouted.

"Muuum!" Goombario said with a red face.

And so our journey had begun.

_Nabbit's POV_

I got up and dusted myself off. That stupid obese plumber and giant blue Skootle were gonna pay for this.

I got out a waffle from my sack and began chewing it.

"Hey, pal." I turned to the voice to see three goombas drooling on my feet, literally. "Is that a waffle?"

I looked at the goombas and grinned behind my mask.

5 minutes later.

Using just some string, some driftwood, and some Bob-omb gum. I had effectively created a sleigh, with the goombas as my reindeer. All for the payment of a waffle.

I sat on my sleigh and got out a whip. "Now mush!" I yelled. "I have a giant talking sweet to track down! HI-YA!"

I whipped the goombas, who jumped in surprise. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh!"

The goombas pulled the sleigh and myself along, I was off on my own journey of love and self-discovery...no not really it's just for random stuff.

**Goombario's Tattle**

Mario: Does he really need a Tattle? It's MARIO! If you don't know who he is then why are you even reading this fic?

Current Max HP: 10

Current ATK: 2

**And so Chapter 2, the REAL Prologue part 1 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG,_** that's okay, it's kinda hard to get hold of, It's only on Wii Shop Channel nowadays. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Nabbit: Nabbit and all related characters belong to Nintendo. The stupid author owns his giant talking Skootle OC.**

**What even is a Skootle?**

**Nabbit: Our equivalent of a Skittle! Duh!**


End file.
